Preparing for a New Life
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This is my first Sofia the first fic. This is my take on how the parents told Amber,James and Sofia the news about the marriage. This is Pre-OUAP kinda... I'm re-naming this story later because I could not think of what to name the story. So the title is temporary.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys here it is and happy belated birthday to SeddiexAsully and her friend who had their birthdays many days ago! This is your present. Writing this will cheer me up because i started my day off wrong first i had a nightmare about my best friend then i was almost late for school then a boy in my 1st period class said something stupid that made me mad. So without further ado I present to you all my first sofia the first fic!

Ps: For those who don't know me I usually write Jake and the Neverland Pirates fics. I have a writing style so please don't hurt me for it. I also have a tendency to put author notes. Oh and this is what I thought happened before the series and before Once Upon a Princess when King Roland told Amber and James about Sofia and Miranda and Miranda telling Sofia about Roland,Amber,and James. I made one TINY change, Sofia calls them mommy and daddy not mom and dad. I felt mommy and daddy is more appropriate for her age. Last thing, you can give me criticism NICELY because I have autism and ADD so I'm really sensitive and i try my best in writing. Like i said you may give me criticism but say it in a nice way and i mean like this:

Good example: You are missing some periods and commas you need to work on that.

Bad example: What are you 5? Its so short and you're so bad at writing.

Thats what i mean. So please follow example 1.

To Victoria: I know patience is hard. I don't have much either. No my mom doesn't own my life. Guess again. If you don't get it right I'll tell you on Monday when I upload a JatNP fic.

To Jenny: That makes sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the first, its characters or plots or anything. The amazing Disney owns it.

It was a nice evening in Enchancia.(Me: did i spell that right) A few days earlier, King Roland the second and Miranda; a common village woman, got engaged and they had yet to tell their children.

With Miranda and Sofia:

Miranda was currently at the bottom of the stairs about to tell her daughter some big news.

Miranda: Sofia, could you come down here a moment?

Sofia: Coming Mommy!

Sofia came running down the stairs. She fell but picked herself up then she sat down at the table. Miranda seemed nervous, she was nervous because she didn't know what Sofia's reaction would be.

Sofia: Mommy? Whats wrong?

Miranda: I'm getting married again.

When Sofia just stared at her, she continued.

Miranda: I'm getting marred to the king and you will have a new Brother and sister.

Sofia:Really?!

Miranda:Yes, now in a few days is the wedding, unfortunately you and your new siblings can't come because of certain things. I'm leaving you with Mrs. Hanshaw the night of the wedding and I want you on your best behavior,ok?

Sofia: Yes,Mommy.

With Roland and the twins:

Roland: Baileywick!

Baileywick: Yes your majesty?

Roland: Will you inform my kids to come to my chambers, I have something important to tell them, and you might as well be there yourself since you are like part of the family.

With James:

James was actually doing something calm for once- wait scratch that he was drawing a cannon. He was halfway done when he heard a knock at his door.

Baileywick: Your Highness?

James: Oh, hey Baileywick, come in!

Baileywick walked in the room and a ball almost hit his head.

Baileywick:James...

James laughed.

James: You should have see your face!

Baileywick: Enough of this James, your father wants to see you and your sister in his chambers... Now.

With Amber:

Amber was doing her homework for school.(me: Yes ladies and gentlemen, Amber is doing her homework because unlike James, she's actually smart)She was in the middle of doing math when her brother burst through her bedroom door.

Amber: James! Have you ever heard of knocking?!

James: Dad wants us in his room right now, Baileywick said it was important.

Amber: This better be good.

With Roland,Amber and James:

Amber: You wanted to see us?

Roland: Sit down kids... And Baileywick.

They sat down, while the twins were confused, Baileywick knew what this was about but there was one surprise.

Roland: I'm getting married.

James: Yeah dad!

Amber: What?!

Roland: You'll have a new mother and heres where Baileywick will be surprised. You'll have a new little sister.

Baileywick: Your majesty?

Roland: My Wife-to-be has a daughter of her own who is only 4 years younger then you two, I want you to be nice to her when she gets here with your new mother in a few days. The wedding is in 3 days and either Baileywick watches you or you go to your friends castles that day.

Amber: Father, Why can't we come?

Roland: For some reason only adults are aloud at the wedding.

James: But we are adults!

Amber: James, we're 12.

Roland: Amber, I know it will be hard with a new princess around but you won't have to worry,she'll be treated the same way you are so you won't have to worry. James, I especially want you on your best behavior, you don't want to scare your new sister,do you?

James: No.

Roland: Good, you can go back to your rooms now. Baileywick please stay.

The kids left but they didn't go back to their rooms. They listened to the conversation from the door.

Baileywick: There is going to be a new princess?

Roland: Yes, I've seen her but I've never met her. Baileywick please order two new thrones, one for the new Queen and a small one fitting of a little Princess.

Baileywick: Yes sir.

Me: Ok thats it for today this took me a long time to write but i did it. This is a two-shot, find out next chapter how the friends find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! also to those of you who told me the twins were 9, well... For my stories they will be 12. So please deal with it. Also deal with the fact the kids aren't going to the wedding. Roland doesn't know that kids are not allowed to come because its a second wedding for both parents and normally in second weddings it's just the couple but considering they are Royal that means rich ADULTS are only allowed to see it. I also know that Sofia called Roland 'Your Majesty' when she first met him but what I meant last chapter was Sofia calling Roland, 'Daddy' later on after she gets used to being around him.

To Victoria: No,no,and really?! Anyway the one that owns my life is GOD. Can't believe you didn't get that...

To all of you: If you read what I said to Victoria, please don't be offended by what I believe. You believe what you do and I believe what I believe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the first. But i wish i did.

With James and Amber:

Prince James and Princess Amber were at school, while James was being a dork with his friends, Amber was talking with her friends and they were both content until their friends asked why their father was at the school.

Cleo: What's your dad doing here,Amber?

Amber: James! Get over here and bring your friends!

James: What? What did i do now?!

Amber: You didn't do anything, just tell them why daddy's here!

James: Our dad is getting married and so we are getting a new little sister-

Amber: She's eight.

Zander: Congrats James! You're gonna be a big brother!

James: I know that. Wait, what if I'm a horrible brother?!

Amber: You're already a terrible brother.

Cleo and Hildegard:Oh! Burn!

James: I hate you...

Amber: Love you too.

Hildegard: Let me guess. Your dad is enrolling your new little sister?

Cleo: Whats her name?

Hildegard: Cleo, give Amber a chance to explain.

Cleo: Yes, Hildy.

Amber: We don't know her name, the only thing we know is it starts with an S.

With Sofia:

Sofia was coloring a picture when her friends Ruby and Jade interrupted her.

Jade: Is it true?!

Sofia: Is what true?

Ruby: You're gonna be a princess?!

Unfortunately for Sofia the whole class heard Ruby.

Sofia: Yes, its true, so what?

Ruby: So you're going to have Prince James as your brother! Do you think you can introduce us?(Me: Ok, i ask, what is these girls problem?!)

Teacher: Ruby and Jade, please leave Sofia alone. If she doesn't want to talk about it then you don't press her to tell you.

Ruby and Jade: Yes Ma'am.

A few days later: At Ruby's house.

Helen(Ruby's mother): Don't worry Miranda, I'll make sure Sofia eats all her dinner, has her bath, and goes to bed on time, you don't have to worry.

Miranda: I know its just She's never left my side except for school. I just worry,since its the first time she's being babysat, I worry she'll cry and think I'm not coming back-

Helen: Miranda, she knows you'll be back. Now go get married woman!

Well everyone you know the rest of the story, The End.

Me: Thanks for reading my first Sofia the first story. See you Friday for another one. To my readers that read my JatNP fics I'll see you tomorrow!


End file.
